


soulmates aren't just lovers (they're so much more)

by princessoftheworlds



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Stolen away from her villager parents at birth,  Caroline Forbes lived locked away in opulence in the grand mansion of her town's oppressive baron Damon Salvatore with her sisters Bonnie and Katerina, fellow captives. She's available to roam the expansive, gorgeous grounds and gardens but never to step outside past the massive iron-wrought gate. Freedom comes in the form of her arts and music tutor Nik. Formerly Captain of the Royal Navy Niklaus Mikaelson and later notorious pirate Klaus, Nik has fought dirty to achieve all he has in life and is back solely to seek revenge on Damon for kidnapping and killing his sister Rebekah, but his heart will soften for a sunny-haired, sea-eyed girl who longs for freedom. After months of secretly courting, Nik and Caroline's relationship is threatened by Damon promising her hand in marriage to the older lord Alaric Saltzman, leading Nik torn to save Caroline or pursue his revenge.





	soulmates aren't just lovers (they're so much more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UppityBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/gifts).



Stolen away from her villager parents at birth,  Caroline Forbes lived locked away in opulence in the grand mansion of her town's oppressive baron Damon Salvatore with her sisters Bonnie and Katerina, fellow captives. She's available to roam the expansive, gorgeous grounds and gardens but never to step outside past the massive iron-wrought gate. Freedom comes in the form of her arts and music tutor Nik. Formerly Captain of the Royal Navy Niklaus Mikaelson and later notorious pirate Klaus, Nik has fought dirty to achieve all he has in life and is back solely to seek revenge on Damon for kidnapping and killing his sister Rebekah, but his heart will soften for a sunny-haired, sea-eyed girl who longs for freedom. After months of secretly courting, Nik and Caroline's relationship is threatened by Damon promising her hand in marriage to the older lord Alaric Saltzman, leading Nik torn to save Caroline or pursue his revenge.


End file.
